1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium supporting device and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Medium supporting devices provided with a medium supporting section that supports a medium, and liquid ejecting apparatuses provided with such a medium supporting device, have previously been employed.
For example, JP-A-10-217572 describes an ink jet recording apparatus including a mesh member serving as a medium supporting section in the vicinity of where a heater, serving as a heating section, is provided. The ink jet recording apparatus allows water vapor to escape to outside through the mesh member.
Moreover, for example, JP-A-2000-75773 describes a recording apparatus that places a toner image transferred onto a transfer medium, serving as a recording medium, supported by a sling as a medium supporting section, in contact with a heating roller, corresponding to a heating section. Water vapor is then dispersed through the sling.
JP-A-10-217572 and JP-A-2000-75773 are examples of related art.
However, hitherto in medium supporting devices with flexible medium supporting sections, sometimes the medium supporting section has supported the medium in a deformed state. Depending on the usage of the medium supporting device, issues sometimes arise due to the medium supporting section supporting the medium in a deformed state.
JP-A-10-217572 and JP-A-2000-75773 make no reference to suppressing the medium supporting section from supporting the medium in a deformed state, and do not describe configurations that suppress the medium supporting section from supporting the medium in a deformed state. There is accordingly a possibility of issues arising, such as medium transport issues.